He's confused
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Tsuna loves Mukuro but he loved Hibari before he fell for Mukuro. Now, that he already love Mukuro, Hibari comes back for him. What should he do especially when he and Hibari has a daughter? Warning: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

*****Repost**

**He was Confused**

**Chapter 1:**

**Who between the two?**

**TSUNA's POV**

I saw him walk with Byakuran and that made my heart burn in jealousy. Millefiore and Vongola had gotten a huge deal not to try to destroy each other again because of the presence of a child that we call 'balancer'.

JB Vongola-Milfiore is the said child. She's a twelve-year-old kid sent from Italy by the ninth Vongola boss to become the second-in-my-command because of her excellence in leading a mafia at her young age but instead of just becoming JB Vongola, she insisted on becoming JB Vongola-Millefiore. Byakuran wanted her to become his second-in-command after all so Vongola and Millefiore made a deal of having JB on both our side but not trying to destroy each other again because if we did, JB will definitely blow the bombs that she planted in each of the head quarters and she'll make sure that neither of the famiglias won't be able to stand up again.

"Tsuna-nii!" JB nudged my shirt.

I looked at her with curious eyes. "What is it, JB?" I asked as I bent down so our eyes would meet.

JB slightly turned pink and she started to pull on her shirt. "I… my… my stock of chocolate and marshmallow and ice cream is finished."

My eyes grew wide. "But I just bought those yesterday!" I said with a what-the-fuck look.

"Hey, I worked." she said with a shrug.

Yeah, the kid has a point. She helped me finish a load of work last night. I couldn't stop but look at the two men walking around the garden of the now Vongola-Millefiore Manor.

"You should just tell him if you don't want to lose him." JB suddenly said.

I looked at the black-haired girl. She was looking at me with that intelligent look of hers. "What do you mean?"

"You like… no, you _LOVE_ Mukuro-nii, right?" she looked at the spot where the two figures stood. "Byakuran-nii also loves him and if I were you, I'll make the first move because we are both aware how active Byakuran-nii is." she looked back at me. "What he wants, he gets."

I stared at the smaller figure before me and I ruffled her hair. I laughed half-heartedly. "You're just a kid so stop saying things like that." I said. "I'll ask Gokudera to go and buy you another stock of those things you said."

The girl just shrugged. "Fine, suit yourself." she said as she waved and left me alone in the balcony of my office.

I sighed but thought about what she said. I ruffled my hair as a round of stupid headache overcame me.

**xXx**

**TSUNA'S POV**

I woke up in my room feeling rather awkward and I don't even know why. I felt as if somebody was watching me. I sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. I can sense a presence in the room but I just can't figure who it was.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Tsunayoshi." Hibari's voice filled the room.

"H-Hibari-san?" I called out nervously.

He started walking towards me and I scrambled back until my back hit the head board of my bed. He bent in front of me and I was able to smell the scent of sakura and liquor in him. It made my heart jump to my throat.

We were lovers but he dumped me for nothing. He said that he didn't need me anymore but after a year, when I started to fall in love with Mukuro-san, he came back and started to ruin my peaceful life again.

"Tsunayoshi…" he whispered.

"H-Hai, H-Hibari-san?"

"Can I kiss you?" without waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips on mine and I felt him grind his hard self on me.

I tried to pull back but he held my head in place.

I felt his hands roam up and down my smaller body. "S-Stop!" I whimpered against his lips but that plea fell in deaf ears.

The door suddenly opened which resulted for both of me and Hibari to look up at the intruder.

"Kufufu… Little Bird is touching _my_ Sweet Rabbit?" Mukuro-san's voice boomed across my huge room.

"Mukuro-san!" I exclaimed as I attempted and failed to get off of Hibari's touch.

"Mind your own business, Pineapple." Hibari's voice was cold and… mean.

I saw Mukuro-san smirk. "Sweet Rabbit is _my_ business, Little Bird." he said as he walked towards us and took hold of my left upper arm.

"Mukuro-san!"

Hibari took hold of my right and they started tugging-of-war. I swayed left to right as they pulled and pulled on me.

"P-Please stop!" I begged as I felt dizzy.

The pulling stopped and I sighed in relief but it changed to shock when I was suddenly shoved back to the bed.

I looked at my companions with a curious look. Both of them had hungry looks in them. I gulped nervously.

**xXx**

**Writer's POV**

Mukuro and Hibari crawled towards Tsuna who was already scared to death. The two of them had understood each other without talking; they both wanted Tsuna and neither one will get him if they fight.

Mukuro pulled Tsuna on his lap. Tsuna's back was pulled against his chest as he started to unbutton Tsuna's shirt.

"Mu-Mukuro-san?" Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. But his gaze was pulled back to Hibari when he felt that his pants and undergarments are pulled off of him. "Hibari-san!" he tried to wriggle out of Mukuro's touch to get his pants from the evil bird but failed.

Hibari caressed Tsuna's inner thighs which made the younger male to squirm under his touch. He stroked Tsuna's member slowly.

"Kufufu… You sure are gentle to _my_ dear Sweet Rabbit, Little Bird." Mukuro stated as he played with Tsuna's nipple.

Hibari glared at Mukuro. He took Tsuna's member in his mouth and made sure that Tsuna moans his name which Tsuna did… _loudly._ Tsuna tried to close his legs but Hibari effortlessly pushed them as wide as he can. He twirled his tongue around the other male's manhood.

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's ass. He kissed Tsuna's mouth passionately; taking in the moans the younger male made. He took advantage of Tsuna's gasp when Hibari took Tsuna's member whole in his mouth and sucked on it hardly. He pulled back and put three fingers in Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna understood the order Mukuro gave him and he sucked on the three fingers and made sure that they're fully lubricated before Mukuro pulled them out with a soft pop. "Ah…" he panted while Hibari continued his ministrations. "H-Hibari-s-an… p-please… l-let g-go! I-I'm gonna-!" he came into Hibari's mouth which Hibari took rather gladly.

Hibari removed Tsuna's member in his mouth and swallowed Tsuna's cum with a small smile. He licked at the side of his lip to remove the excess cum that leaked.

Tsuna lay limp in Mukuro's arms.

Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other. Without speaking they stripped their own pants and did what they wanted to Tsuna's delicate body. Mukuro put in a digit to Tsuna's hole which made the younger male to gasp in pain but that gasp was covered by Hibari's rather gentle kiss.

Hibari took Tsuna's lips and put his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. He touched everything his tongue can reach and Tsuna moaned.

Mukuro added a second digit afterwards and pulled it out only to slam it back in.

"Ah!" Tsuna screamed.

"Kufufu… did I hit it?" Mukuro asked as he hit that spot again.

"Ah… Ah…" Tsuna 's breathing was hard and painful. He felt himself go hard again.

Mukuro pulled out his fingers and put another larger object.

Tsuna gasped. "N-no… M-Mukuro-san!" he tried to stop Mukuro but couldn't.

Mukuro entered Tsuna head-on which made Tsuna to gasp in pain and pleasure.

Tsuna was on his fours while Hibari was in front of him and Mukuro was behind him.

"Suck." Hibari ordered as he held his large member towards Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna took it gratefully. He needed anything to distract him off of the pain he was feeling. He sucked on Hibari's member. He twirled his tongue around it and he took the huge thing whole in his mouth which made him gag but he stopped it. Mukuro hit his prostate once again and Tsuna gasped. He removed Hibari's member out of his mouth and held onto Hibari to support himself from the violent intrusion of Mukuro. "M-Mukuro-san…" he called breathlessly.

Hibari took Tsuna's attention by kissing him on the lips.

Mukuro felt Tsuna's inside clench him tightly and he came into the younger male. He panted as he looked at Hibari who was still kissing _his _Tsunayoshi. "It's your turn, Hibari." he said as he pulled out off of Tsuna's hole.

Hibari pulled back from kissing Tsuna and took hold of Tsuna's upper arms. He pulled the younger male until he was straddling the skylark.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna looked into Hibari's eyes as he felt the other male enter him slowly. Mukuro's cum in Tsuna's body served as the lubricant for Hibari. "Ah… Nn…"

Hibari continued hitting Tsuna's prostate which made the other male scream in pleasure.

Mukuro sat behind Hibari and reached for Tsuna's weeping member. He stroked it in sync with Hibari's movement.

"Ah… Ah… Nn… M-More… Ah… AH!" he screamed as he came onto Mukuro's hand and Hibari came in him. He leaned his body to Hibari who was also panting.

Hibari leaned back; not really minding even if he knows that it was Mukuro who was behind him.

Mukuro held onto the two smaller bodies that was leaning to him.

**xXx**

**Tsuna's POV**

I love them both but I can't just choose between the two of them. Who? Hibari who was generally harsh but obsessed with me or Mukuro who was generally gentle but has some feelings about Byakuran?

I don't know what to do anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Well, That's Just Him**

**JB's POV**

I lay on my bed covering my ears so I won't hear the moans, the whispers and the creaking of the bed from the room next door-Tsuna-nii's room.

"I couldn't take this anymore!" I whispered to myself as I sat up. I took my iPhone from the drawer of my cabinet; silently asking myself why I hadn't thought of it before. I was about to switch the cursed thing when I heard Tsuna-nii scream and I accidentally dropped my iPhone because of my shock. "Oh, shoot. Tsuna-nii will definitely be limping tomorrow."

I picked up the iPhone and walked out of my room. I went to the balcony and sat on the rocking chair. I turned on the iPhone and put the ear plugs in my ear. I turned the volume up.

**xXx**

**JB's POV**

I woke up the next morning in a room and I don't even remember leaving the balcony last night. "What the-"

"Good morning, Cotton candy." Mukuro-nii's voice filled the room.

I immediately sat up. My face burned in embarrassment after I remembered the sounds that I heard last night. "W-what am I doing here?" I asked.

"I saw you sleeping in the balcony and I thought that you might catch a cold if you sleep there until morning so I carried you here, in Tsunayoshi's room, since I couldn't open the door of your room."

My eyes widened when he said those words. I freaked out so I looked beside me but no one was there.

"They already left." Mukuro-nii said as if he had read my mind. _Oh, yeah… He freakin' read my God damned mind!_

I sighed. I stood up. "I'll go back to my room now, Daddy Mukuro." By the way, I call them 'daddy' when I'm in my playful mood while I call them 'nii' when I'm in my 'serious' mood.

"Okay, Cotton candy." Daddy Mukuro kissed me on the forehead before I went off.

**xXx**

**JB's POV**

I stared at my Daddy Tsuna as he scribbled on the piles of papers in front of him. His face was as red as an apple. And it was quite amusing to watch him like that.

"Ne, Daddy!" I called to get his attention.

"H-huh?" he didn't look at me. He just continued to scribble furiously onto the papers.

I knew he had realized that I heard everything last night. "Are you okay?" I asked with a playful tone.

His face ever turned redder by the moment. "O-Of course!" he answered but still didn't look at me.

"It doesn't look like you're okay." I stated with a giggle. "No need to be shy, Daddy."

The door burst open and Daddy Kyouya came into the room with his deadly aura.

I felt myself sweat furiously. "Hi, Daddy Kyouya!" I greeted with a huge smile on my face.

He just looked at me then ruffled my hair. "Stop making fun with your Daddy Tsunayoshi now, Jorrielle." he said.

"Okay." I said as I put a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into my mouth.

Okay, so the two of them talked about Daddy Kyouya's next mission etcetera.

So… while they're talking I'll introduce myself. I've been extremely rude and I'm sorry for that.

The name is Jorrielle Brix Fredrickson or should I say it was. I am now JB Vongola-Milfiore. I'm twelve years old and I am the 'balancer' of the two most powerful mafias in the world.

I never met my biological father so I'm so clingy with Daddy Tsuna and his guardians.

"JB!" Daddy Tsuna took me back from my trance.

"Yes, dad?" I asked lazily. Silently twirling the spoon in my mouth like a lollipop.

"You'll go with Kyouya in his next mission."

I blinked once. Twice. A few more times. "Seriously?" I asked as I stood from the chair I was sitting on.

"Yes." Daddy Tsuna answered with a nod. He knew very well that I've always wanted to go in a mission.

"YES!" I jumped a few times before I stopped to stare at him. "You're doing this to get rid of me so I won't talk to you without you feeling awkward." I accused with a pout.

"NO! Of course not!" Daddy Tsuna defended his self from my accusation. "I-I'm doing this b-because I know that you want to go in a mission!"

I raised a brow. "Oh yeah, whatever."

"Herbivore…" Daddy Kyouya said with a warning look.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of Daddy Tsuna's office to go and pack some things I need for the 'mission'.

**xXx**

**TSUNA's POV**

When Hibari came into the room to talk to me about his next 'mission', I thought about sending JB with him so my awkward feeling would seize a bit.

"JB!" I called when Hibari and I are done talking.

"Yes, dad?" she asked with those innocent eyes of hers. She kept twirling the spoon in her mouth just like she would do with a lollipop.

"You'll go with Kyouya in his next mission." I said while avoiding her gaze.

"Seriously?" she asked as she stood from the chair she was sitting on.

"Yes." I answered with a nod. I knew very well that she have always wanted to go in a mission and being with Hibari would only add to that wanting.

"YES!" she jumped a few times before she stopped to stare at me. It made my heart beat loud. I twitched like a cowardly chicken. "You're doing this to get rid of me so I won't talk to you without you feeling awkward." she accused with a pout.

"NO! Of course not!" I defended myself from her childish accusation. "I-I'm doing this b-because I know that you want to go in a mission!"

She raised a brow. "Oh yeah, whatever."

"Herbivore…" Hibari said with a warning look at her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked out of my office.

"That child really is awkward sometimes." I said with a shake of the head.

Hibari gave a small smile. "But she gives you happiness, doesn't she?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, she does." I took a frame from the bottom drawer of my desk. It was her picture as a nine-month old child. She has that smile she always wore. "Hey, Hibari-san?"

"Hmmm…?"

I looked into those gray slits of his eyes. "Do you think she'd get angry if she finds out the truth?"

"Why should she?" he threw at me.

"Because I left her."

"Not a good enough answer."

I pouted. Everything I say is not good enough. I gasped when Hibari suddenly kissed me on the lips. He entered his tongue into my mouth and took every taste he can.

He tasted like coffee and… mint.

We were in that position-Hibari bent down in front of me and my arms flung around his neck-when the door flew open. Hibari and I separated and looked at the intruder-JB.

She stared at us then entered the room as if she did not see anything.

My face burned in embarrassment.

"No need to worry, Dad, I'm used to it." she said with a shrug. She's already holding a small back pack and an attaché case.

My face even turned redder by the moment. "S-stop embarrassing me, JB."

JB laughed. "Okay, dad. I'm sorry."

She walked towards Hibari and held his hand. She gave it a tug. "Let's go." she said.

Hibari gave a small smile to her. "Okay."

The two of them started walking away when the two of them looked back at me. "Bye bye, Tsunayoshi/ Daddy." they both said simultaneously.

Why do I feel so nervous about them going to this mission? I don't really know. Well I guess that's just me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Tsuna X Rokudo**

**MUKURO's POV**

I stood there watching Little Bird and Cotton candy packed their things for their mission. I was kind of nervous about Cotton Candy going on a mission with Little Bird. Little Bird turns violent when his patience got tripped but then again, when it comes to Cotton candy, his patience never got tripped. Just a small smile from the black-haired girl could make the skylark calm down for some reason but that also happened to me a lot of times. Whenever I can feel my patience go lose, she just gives me one of those cute smiles of hers then I can calm down.

I scratched my head. "That girl sure is something."

"She is, isn't she?" Tsunayoshi suddenly said from behind me.

I looked at the smaller male and smiled. "Kufufu… if it wasn't my Sweet Rabbit." I said seductively.

Tsunayoshi blushed. "Stop calling me that, Mukuro-san." he said as he avoided eye contact.

I bent down to plant a kiss on his lips but was stopped by a small sound of a clearing of throat. I and Sweet Rabbit looked at Cotton Candy.

"We're going now, Daddys." she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

I grinned at her. "Don't be too mischievous, Cotton Candy or else somebody's patience might get tripped and your sweet little smile won't calm him down."

"And who's this somebody?" Hibari asked from behind JB.

I smirked. "You're not too clever to know, are you?" I mocked.

He smirked back. "Do you really think I will bite the kid to death like I would do to you if you ever touch _my_ Omnivore again?"

"_Your _omnivore?" I mocked again. "He is _my_ Sweet Rabbit."

"Do you want to die?" he challenged as he pulled out his tonfas.

I took my trident and positioned it in front of me. "Let's settle this, shall we?"

We were about to attack each other when JB's and Tsuna's laugh stopped us. We looked at them curiously.

JB was tickling the now lying on the floor Tsuna.

"H-hey stop! Stop! JB, Stop! That's ticklish!" Tsuna screamed in delight.

JB straddled Tsuna's waist as she continued to tickle _my_ poor Tsuna. "Daddy!" she screamed as Tsuna made a move and now she's the one being straddled.

Tsuna tickled her until she screamed. "Daddy! AH! Stop!" she laughed.

I looked at Hibari who was also shocked by what we saw. I sighed as I tugged at his sleeve. "You should go before Tsuna changes his mind and not let his daughter go." I whispered.

Hibari looked at me. "Then that would be good."

Tsuna stopped tickling JB and looked up at us. "Kyouya, you'll take care of JB, right?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, I will." Hibari answered with a small smile. He bent down and took JB's hand to pull her up. He put his arms around the girl's shoulders protectively.

"And I promise, I'll take care of Daddy Kyouya, Dad!" the girl said bubbly.

After a few more minutes of goodbyes, Hibari and JB finally went off.

**xXx**

**TSUNA's POV**

I watched my daughter go off with my former lover. His heart is being squished tightly as he thought of what had happened twelve years, nine months, 2 weeks and 3 days ago.

_Vongola and Milfiore battled for supremacy for more than a year. The guardians of both Famiglias had gone weak because of fighting so Irie and Gianini thought of a technology that would help them heal faster. They made a machine that would make the cells of the body to regenerate faster but when they tried it with my and Hibari's cells, it did generate but a different kind of thing formed- it formed an embryo._

_Irie and Gianini took more tests to examine what really happened especially how an embryo was formed from the cells of both males. They never found out how it did._

_For nine months, we watched the baby grow inside the tube. I watched her grow up. I watched her form those small fists and feet._

_When she was already 'born' I knew right away that she'll grow up like Kyouya and she did. She had his hair and sometimes, even her attitude turns into Kyouya's attitude. She got his discipline, guts, intelligence and wits. What she got from me was my caramel orbs, my happy-go-lucky attitude and my hopefulness._

_We left her two days after she was 'born' because a life of a Mafioso is way too dangerous for a delicate person like her. So she was raised by the ninth boss and his son, Giotto. Then the darned old man suddenly sent her from Italy to become second in my command._

I sighed as I turned the swivel chair. Hibari wanted some alone time with our daughter so I sent her with him on his 'mission'. Actually, they'll just go to Kyouya's beach house and enjoy themselves for the next two weeks.

I sighed again. Kyouya asked me to go with them but because of these darn piles of paper works, I couldn't go.

"Thinking about your husband and daughter?" Mukuro asked. He was leaning against the door seal of my office.

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"What if I give you another daughter?"

I raised a brow. "Hibari's daughter is playful and I'm just imagining how playful YOU'RE child would be."

He laughed as he closed the door and walk towards me. He pulled me into a deep, wet kiss and I responded willingly. He unbuckled the belt of my pants and unbuttoned it. He freed my already hard member as he knelt between my legs and took it in his mouth.

I couldn't stop the moan that formed in my throat. "Nn… Ngh… Ah… Ah…" I covered my mouth with my hands.

He bit the slit gently and ran the tip of his tongue on top of it. He pulled back and started stroking me. "Let it go, Tsuna. I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you want me." he said as he quickened his pace.

He pulled my hands off of my mouth.

"I-I want you, Mukuro…" I said as I came into his hands.

He also unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants to free his own manhood. He pulled me so I was straddling him. He positioned my hole just above his member and suddenly rammed me down making his member hit my sensitive spot in one motion.

"AH! MUKURO!" Even if I can still feel the pain, I moved my own hips to meet his thrusts. "M-More… P-please, faster… harder!"

He pushed me back so he was towering me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrusts into me a lot faster and harder than before. He reached down my member and started stroking it in time with his on thrusts. His thrusts became inhumanely fast and hard that it almost hurt me but I did feel that hurt when I came into his hand and he came inside me.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi." he said as he pushed some strands of my hair away from my eyes.

"I love you too, Mukuro." I answered.

He smirked. "Does that mean that you don't love Little Bird anymore?"

I avoided eye contact. I didn't know how to answer such a question.

He used his finger to pull my chin up so I can look him in the eye. "You don't have to choose. He's also the father of your daughter and I'm willing to share as long as your mine four days in a week and you're his for only three days."

I mentally face palmed. Darn these guys. Maybe I should just kill them so my headache will go away.

**xXx**

**Please review and tell me what you think! One shot from LONDON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Father and Daughter**

**HIBARI's POV**

I sat on the porch of my beach house while my daughter ran around like crazy. She said it's her first time to go to the beach and that she's excited to go swimming so I told her that we'll go swimming tonight when there are no other people to see us. I don't like people looking at my daughter. I feel insecure when they do that and I don't know why.

"Dad, you're my biological dad, right?" she suddenly asked when she's in front of me.

"You knew it all along, didn't you?" I asked back.

She nodded and I nodded too.

"And Daddy Tsuna is my other dad."

I nodded again.

"What happens if he and Daddy Mukuro came together?"

"Well, I think you're Daddy Tsuna is more in love with your Daddy Mukuro more than he was in love with me." I pulled her so she sat on my lap.

"Why did you dump Daddy Tsuna, Dad?"

"I had my reason, Jorrielle."

"What reasons?"

"I was afraid." there it goes! I admitted it! I was afraid!

"You're afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that one day, he'll leave me for somebody else but I guess, I made a wrong decision, huh?"

Jorrielle laughed. "And the reason why you're calling me Jorrielle and not JB was because you're the one who gave me the name Jorrielle and Daddy Tsuna gave me the name Brix."

"Brix sounded weak." I said with a huff.

"Jorrielle Brix sounded cool!"

"Then why did you change it to JB?"

"It wasn't me! It was Uncle Giotto! He said my name was too long so he kept on calling me JB until everybody who knows us called me JB too."

I clicked my tongue and made a mental note to bite Giotto to death when I have the time to go to Italy.

Jorrielle leaned her head on my chest and I smelled the intoxicating scent of Cotton Candy. I held her tight to my chest as if she was a wealth I shouldn't lose. Losing Tsunayoshi was enough. I don't want to lose our daughter now, not again.

**xXx**

**TSUNA's POV**

It's been a week since Kyouya and JB left and I terribly miss them. I stood up and called Gokudera's phone.

"Juudaime!" he said as he answered his phone.

"Can I ask you something, Gokudera-kun?"

"Sure, Juudaime! That's would be my pleasure!"

"Can you please finish these piles of works in my office?"

A moment of silence stretched through the other line.

"You can always say no, Gokudera-kun." I said with a little annoyance.

"No, Juudaime… I mean, o-of course, I'll finish the work for you. I know you've been having a hard time this week since JB left so, I'll go there and finish your work. Just go and see your daughter." he said.

Gokudera still doesn't know that JB has Kyouya's genes too but it doesn't matter anymore.

**xXx**

**MUKURO's POV**

I drove my car towards Hibari's beach house with Tsunayoshi fidgeting beside me.

I always thought how he fell in love with Hibari before he fell in love with me!

**xXx**

**JB's POV**

I watched as a blue car parked in front of Daddy Kyouya's beach house. I saw a familiar figure go out with another yet familiar figure.

"Dad! Daddy Tsuna and Daddy Mukuro are here!" I yelled from the balcony of my game room which was facing the now parked car.

I saw Daddy Tsuna and Daddy Mukuro wave at me so I waved back. I ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house to embrace the visitors.

Daddy Kyouya came walking after me wearing an apron I made him which has a design saying, "I LOVE COTTON CANDY JORRIELLE". He has been cooking some pancakes for the two of us when I yelled.

Daddy Mukuro smirked when he saw Daddy Kyouya. "You look dashing, Little Bird." he said.

"Come in." Daddy Kyouya just said as he walked back to the house.

Daddy Tsuna and Daddy Mukuro embraced me. "We missed you, JB." they said simultaneously.

"I missed you too."

The three of us went to the house to see Daddy Kyouya who was still making pineapple-flavored pancakes.

All four of us ate the pancakes and stayed at the beach house for the rest of the week together.

This kind of life is enough for me. Having a total of fourteen daddies and 2 real daddies is good enough for me. It doesn't really matter now whoever Daddy Tsuna chooses between Daddy Kyouya and Daddy Mukuro. What matters now is that we love each other and we're staying together as a family.


End file.
